The present invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing, particularly to self-aligned low resistance contact technology. The present invention is particularly applicable to manufacturing ultra large scale integrated circuit (ULSI) systems having features in the deep-submicron range.
Deep-submicron scaling required for ULSI systems dominates design considerations in the microelectronics industry. As the gate electrode length is scaled down, the source and drain junctions must be scaled down accordingly, to suppress the so-called short channel effects (SCE) which degrade performance of miniaturized devices. A major problem related to complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) scaling is the undesirable increase in parasitic resistance. As the source/drain junction depth (Xj) and polycrystalline silicon line width are scaled into the deep-submicron range, parasitic series resistances of the source/drain diffusion layers and polysilicon gate electrodes increase. A conventional approach to the increase in parasitic series resistances of the source/drain diffusion layers and the polysilicon gate electrodes involves salicide technology which comprises forming a layer of titanium silicide (TiSi2) on the source/drain regions and gate electrode.
Conventional salicide technology employing TiSi2 for reducing parasitic series resistance has proven problematic, particularly as design rules plunge into the deep-submicron range, e.g., about 0.18 microns and under. For example, in forming a thin TiSi2 layer, silicide agglomeration occurs during silicide annealing to effect a phase change from the high resistivity C49 form to the low resistivity C54 form. Such agglomeration further increases the sheet resistance of the silicide film. Moreover, the formation of a thick silicide layer causes a high junction leakage current and low reliability, particularly when forming ultra-shallow junctions, e.g., at an Xj of less than about 800 xc3x85. The formation of a thick silicide consumes crystalline silicon from the underlying semiconductor substrate such that the thick silicide layer approaches and even shorts the ultra-shallow junction, thereby generating a high junction leakage current.
Another problem attendant upon conventional TiSi2 technology is the well-known increase in sheet resistance as the line width narrows. The parasitic series resistances of source/drain regions and gate electrodes are a major cause of device performance degradation and are emerging as one of the severest impediments to device scaling.
There are additional problems attendant upon conventional silicide technology employing titanium or other metals, such as cobalt, which problems are exacerbated as design rules extend into the deep-submicron range, e.g. about 0.18 microns and under. For example, conventional salicide technology for deep-submicron CMOS transistors comprises depositing a layer of the metal at a predetermined thickness by physical vapor deposition (PVD), such as sputtering, over the entire wafer surface and then conducting a two step rapid thermal annealing with an intervening etching step to remove unreacted metal from the dielectric sidewall spacers on the gate electrode as well as the field isolation region. The need to remove unreacted metal from the dielectric sidewall spacers and field isolation region complicates processing and reduces manufacturing throughput as well as device reliability. In addition, as devices are scaled smaller and smaller, shorting between source/drain regions and the gate electrode becomes significant due to high temperature processing required to form low resistivity silicide layers.
Cobalt salicide technology involves additional drawbacks in the propensity to cause drain junction leakage resulting in unacceptable high power dissipation and functional failure. This problem becomes particularly critical as gate lengths are scaled down below 0.25 microns and source/drain junctions are reduced. Junction leakage is attributable, at least in part, to the irregular interface formed between a cobalt silicide layer and the silicon substrate, which results in a non uniform and insufficient distance between portions of the bottom of the cobalt silicide layer and source/drain junctions.
Consequently, when a junction is biased, a depletion region is formed which extends on either side of the junction. Since the distance the depletion region spreads from the junction is inversely proportional to doping, the depletion regions spreads mainly into the substrate. If the cobalt silicide extends into the depletion spread, leakage can occur. Moreover, the thickness of a cobalt silicide layer is typically about three times the thickness of the deposited cobalt layer, which results in high consumption of underlying silicon during silicidation.
Accordingly, while conventional salicide technology is directed to forming low resistance contacts to source/drain regions and low resistance silicided polycrystalline lines for complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, the silicide thickness must be reduced in order to avoid junction leakage attendant upon the reduction in source/drain junction depths due to increased miniaturization. However, thin silicide layers exhibit higher sheet resistance. Moreover, it is very difficult to form a thin planar silicide layer due to inherent high surface energy which is attributed to the large surface area to volume ratio. The high sheet resistance of ultra thin silicide layers exhibits a significant detrimental impact on transistor speed. In order to reduce parasitic resistance and obtain high speed (low transistor delay), it is desirable to lower the resistance of the metal lines.
Accordingly, there exists a need for simplified technology which enables a reduction in parasitic series resistance without causing junction leakage. There exist a particular need for simplified methodology for forming low resistance contacts in semiconductor devices having a design rule less than about 0.18 microns with increased reliability, reduced junction leakage and high transistor speed.
An advantage of the present invention is a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having low resistance contacts with virtually no consumption of underlying silicon.
Another advantage of the present invention is a semiconductor device comprising low resistance contacts, reduced parasitic sheet resistance and reduced junction leakage.
Additional advantages and other features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other advantages are achieved in part by a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the method comprising: forming a structure comprising a silicon substrate; source/drain regions in the substrate with a channel region therebetween; a gate dielectric layer on the substrate over the channel region; a silicon gate electrode, having an upper surface and side surfaces, on the gate dielectric layer; and a dielectric sidewall spacer on each side surface of the gate electrode, leaving a portion of each source/drain region exposed; forming a conductive composite contact layer on the exposed portion of each source/drain region and on the upper surface of the gate electrode, each conductive composite contact layer comprising: a lower reaction barrier layer, and a metal layer on the reaction barrier layer. Embodiments include selectively depositing a reaction barrier layer comprising an alloy of cobalt and tungsten and selectively depositing a nickel or cobalt layer on the reaction barrier layer. Embodiments also include tailoring the cobalt tungsten alloy so that a thin silicide layer is formed under the reaction barrier layer for low contact resistance, while the reaction barrier layer prevents silicidation of the overlying nickel or cobalt.
Another aspect of the present invention is a semiconductor device comprising: a silicon substrate; source/drain regions in the substrate with a channel region therebetween; a gate dielectric layer on the substrate over the channel region; a silicon gate electrode, having an upper surface and side surfaces, on the gate dielectric layer, a dielectric sidewall spacer on each side surface of the gate electrode, leaving a portion of each source/drain region exposed; and a conductive composite contact layer on each exposed source/drain regions and on the upper surface of the gate electrode, each conductive composite contact layer comprising: a lower reaction barrier layer, and a metal layer on the reaction barrier layer. Embodiments include selectively deposited conductive composite contact layers each comprising a cobalt tungsten alloy reaction barrier layer and a nickel or cobalt layer thereon, with or without a silicide layer underlying the cobalt tungsten reaction barrier layer.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein embodiments of the present invention are described simply by way of illustrating the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. As will be realized, the present invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.